LifelineThe Way It Should Have Happened
by Navy Babe
Summary: An alternate ending to Lifeline, which is the best episode ever!


Summary: An alternate ending to "Lifeline" (Only the best episode EVER!)  
  
Spoilers: Lifeline (Duh, ya think?) and a teeny part of Boomerang  
  
Disclaimers: JAG and it's characters do not belong to me *sigh* but some really lucky people in LA (or somewhere like that).  
  
Feedback: I thrive on feedback, it's pretty sad actually. Please, please, please send feedback. The good, the bad I don't care as long as I get it.  
  
Author's Notes: I know that you've probably read a thousand fics like this, and mine probably isn't much different, but please, just humor me and read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you have somebody that loves you." Without realizing what she was doing, Mac leaned up and brushed her lips with Harm's. Honestly, it was meant to be a goodbye kiss, brought on by the discussion they had just had. It just seemed right. Soon she realized if the kiss went on any longer, she wouldn't be able to control herself, she tried to back away. But Harm's lips followed her, not wanting it to end just yet. That was Mac's undoing. She returned the kiss with the same passion, squirming to get closer to him. When they realized that their bodies still needed air, they broke off the kiss.  
  
"I. I love you Sarah Mackenzie." Letting go wasn't as Harm thought it might be.  
  
"I love you too Harm. With all my heart." Their gazes locked, as she sought out his lips again. The passion they had kept so well hidden for five years came out in that kiss. Harm backed Mac up against the door and softly held her there.  
  
"Harm, I'm still engaged to Mic, and you have Renee." Harm put his fingers on her mouth, effectively stopping her rambling.  
  
"I love you, Sarah. I can let go if you'll be there to catch me."  
  
"I'll always be here Harm." She buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. Then she looked up, her eyes begging him to kiss her. Slowly, he lowered his head and their lips met in another passionate kiss. Mac ran her fingers through his short dark hair, as his hands caressed her body. Rudely they were interrupted by a shout.  
  
"What the hell is going on?! Get your hands off my fiancee, Rabb!" Mic lunged for Harm, as he pulled away from Mac. Mac stepped in between the two men.  
  
"Mic, no!"  
  
"Shut up, Sarah!" Mic viciously backhanded Mac. She stumbled backwards and into Gunny's arms. The commotion from outside had drawn quite a crowd. Harm was about to punch Brumby, but someone beat him to it. There was a crack, as the Admiral's fist connected with Brumby's jaw.  
  
"Brumby, if you ever lay a finger on one of my officers again, I will do a lot more than break your jaw." AJ growled. Mic got up and glared at Mac, Harm, and AJ, then quietly left. Harm quickly ran to Mac's side.  
  
"Are you all right, Sarah?" His hand gently brushed against her cheek, where a red hand-print was forming.  
  
"I'll live Harm, I'm a marine." She gave Harm a tender smile, and kissed hime. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. Slowly Harm turned around and there stood Renee.  
  
"Renee, I ." He was cut off as she held up her hand.  
  
"You finally got your head out of your ass, Rabb." She smiled ruefully. "I knew all along, that you loved her. Good luck." She turned to Mac, and offered her hand. "Invite me to the wedding?" Both women chuckled.  
  
"Of course, Renee." With that, Renee left.  
  
"Well, to quote Miss Petersen, "You finally got your head out of your ass, Rabb." I wish you two the best of luck. Now as your friend I'm happy, but as your CO, I don't want to know of this relationship until there is a ring on Mac's left hand. Understood?"  
  
"Aye, aye Sir." They answered in unison.  
  
"Well we still have a cake inside. Who wants to butcher the Australian flag?" Mac and Harm exchanged glances and burst out laughing.  
  
"I love you Sarah. I'm glad I can finally say that."  
  
"I love you too Harm. I'm glad we both came to our senses, before I married him." Mac reached up and stroked Harm's cheek. Harm put an arm around her waist, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now come on Flyboy. There's a cake in there and I'm hungry!" Mac faked a pout, and looked at Harm, who burst out laughing.  
  
"Of course, my Marine." He opened the door and both entered the house, laughing and just enjoying finally being in each other's arms. 


End file.
